ozhbotvfandomcom-20200214-history
Edie Falco
Edith "Edie" Falco ( /ˈiːdi ˈfælkoʊ/; born July 5, 1963) is an American television, film and stage actress, known for her roles in Oz as Diane Wittlesey, as Carmela Soprano on the HBO series The Sopranos, and as the titular character on the Showtime series Nurse Jackie. Career Early in her career, Falco made appearances on television shows like Law & Order and Homicide: Life on the Street. Tom Fontana, executive director of Homicide, cast Falco as Eva Thormann, the wife of an injured police officer, after watching Falco's performance in Laws of Gravity, a 1992 film directed by Nick Gomez. Fontana said of her, "She's an actress who's unadorned by any embroidery. She does everything with such simplicity and honesty, it's breathtaking." A struggling actress at the time, Falco said her salary from these television episodes paid for one month's worth of rent. Fontana cast Falco as a regular character, prison officer Diane Wittlesey, in his HBO series Oz based on her work in the Homicide episodes "Son of a Gun" and "A Shot in the Dark". Her first big break in films was a small speaking role in the 1994 Woody Allen film Bullets Over Broadway. Her friendship with former SUNY Purchase classmate Eric Mendelsohn, who was the assistant to Allen's costume designer, Jeffrey Kurland, helped her to be cast in the role. Mendelsohn would go on to direct Falco in his feature film Judy Berlin, for which he won "Best Director" honors at the Sundance Film Festival. Falco would go on to star in Mendelsohn's next film "3 Backyards", for which he won "Best Director" a second time. Mendelsohn is the only director to ever win this award twice. Falco, The X-Files star Gillian Anderson, Ugly Betty star America Ferrera, and 30 Rock's Tina Fey are the only actresses to have received a Golden Globe, an Emmy and a SAG Award in the same year. Falco won these awards in 2003 for her performance as Carmela during the fourth season of The Sopranos. Edie has won four Emmys, two Golden Globes and five Screen Actors Guild Awards. Falco is the second actor to have won Emmys for lead acting in both a Drama and a Comedy series (the first actor to do so was Carroll O'Connor). Filmography *''Nurse Jackie'' *''3 Backyards'' *''30 Rock'' *''Celeste Cunningham'' *''The Sopranos'' *''Freedomland'' *''The Quiet'' *''The Great New Wonderful'' *''The Girl from Monday'' *''Will & Grace'' *''Family of the Year'' *''Fargo'' *''Sunshine State'' *''Jenifer'' *''The Sight'' (uncredited) *Oz *''Death of a Dog'' *''Random Hearts'' *''Judy Berlin'' *''Law & Order'' *''A Price Above Rubies'' *''Blind Light'' *''Firehouse'' *''Cost of Living'' *''Trouble on the Corner'' *''Cop Land'' *''New York Undercover'' *''Homicide: Life on the Street'' *''Childhood's End'' *''Private Parts'' (uncredited) *''Hurricane'' *''Breathing Room'' *''The Funeral'' *''Layin' Low'' *''Backfire!'' *''The Addiction'' *''The Sunshine Boys'' *''Bullets Over Broadway'' *''Time Expired'' (short) *''I Was on Mars'' *''Laws of Gravity'' *''Trust'' *''Sidewalk Stories'' *''The Unbelievable Truth (film)'' *''Sweet Lorraine'' Falco has appeared in the films Trust, Cop Land, Private Parts (non-speaking part), Random Hearts, Freedomland, and John Sayles' Sunshine State, for which she received the Los Angeles Film Critics Award for "Best Supporting Actress". On Broadway, she appeared in the Tony Award-winning Side Man and in the revivals of Frankie and Johnny in the Clair de Lune opposite Stanley Tucci, and 'night, Mother opposite Brenda Blethyn. She has also appeared as a guest star on the television shows 30 Rock and Will & Grace. Edie stars as the title character in the Showtime dark comedy series Nurse Jackie, which premiered in June 2009. She recently played the part of Bananas in the Broadway revival of House of Blue Leaves in New York City with Ben Stiller and Jennifer Jason Leigh, for which she received her first and only Tony Award nomination. Category:Actresses